memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
His Way
| date=2374| episode=6x20| production=544| airdate=22 April 1998| written=Ira Steven Behr and | director= | |}} Odo asks for help from Vic Fontaine, a self-aware hologram and a 20th century entertainer, in beginning a relationship with Kira. Summary Odo, Kira, Bashir, O'Brien, Dax and Worf are in a holosuite, enjoying the songs of Vic Fontaine, the doctor's latest holoprogram. The self-aware hologram is a very insightful one, as he is able to tell that O'Brien misses his wife. He is also able to tell that Worf and Dax have not been married for a long time but he stops before saying anything about Kira and Odo, understanding that it is best to not talk about it for the moment. Following that introduction and after advice from Quark, the constable returns to the holosuite the next day to talk to Vic about his situation with Major Kira. A long learning process then begins for Odo. Before doing anything about Kira, Vic suggests they work on the constable's personality. Because Vic is a very good teacher, the constable become less shy and more socially at ease every day. Captain Sisko is even surprised when he first hears his chief of security humming a song, a change he is happy to see. When Kira decides to lengthen her stay on Bajor with Shakaar, Dax and Bashir grow curious about the state of her relationship with the first minister. In the same scene, we see that Dax saw through the nature of the relationship between the constable and the major, a fact that Bashir seems to ignore. During another lesson in the holosuite, Odo has a little confrontation with Vic about an holographic copy of Kira (Lola Chrystal), saying that he will never be able act normally, knowing she is not the real Kira. Vic promises Odo that he will work on the hologram's personality. Later, without Odo's knowledge, Vic invites the real Kira to a date in the holosuite on the constable's behalf. During following dinner, Odo is really at ease with the major, daring to show her his real personality, without knowing to whom he is really talking. In the end, we understand that the major has genuine feelings for Odo, but the evening is spoiled when the truth is uncovered, ending with Odo storming out of the holosuite, part because he was lied to and part because he couldn't explain himself to Kira. On the next day, Kira is talking with Dax and, after some thought (about moments of true clarity), decides to go talk to Odo about the dinner. She has to deal with Odo, more distant and cold than ever, but eventually the major is able to reach to him and they have a clumsy first kiss right on the Promenade, to Dax's surprise and delight, as well as Quark's. Following this incident, Odo goes back in the holosuite to thank Vic about all the things he has done, even if some looked like mistakes at first. References Characters :Julian Bashir • Broik • Lola Chrystal • Jadzia Dax • Vic Fontaine • • Vernon Owens • • Kira Nerys • Melissa • Morn • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh Victor Borge • Albert Einstein • Felix • Shecky Greene • John F. Kennedy • Liberace • Dean Martin • Keiko O'Brien • Shakaar Edon • Frank Sinatra • Walker Locations :Deep Space 9 • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office • Station commander's office • Vic's lounge Bajor • Carnegie Hall • Dunes Hotel • Las Vegas • Reno • Sands Hotel Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Venturi Zevian States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion Other references :1955 • 1958 • 1960s • alien • blackjack • casino • chateaubriand • ''Come Fly with Me • criminal activity report • dollar • Dominion War • Dom Pérignon • • French language • groat • hologram • holosuite • I've Got You Under My Skin • Klingon opera • meditation • piano • roulette • They Can't Take That Away from Me • tongo • trapeze • tuxedo • • You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You Appendices Related stories *Vic appears in many more episodes, notably "It's Only a Paper Moon" and "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang". *The novel Hollow Men ends just prior to the beginning of this episode and shows Bashir asking Vic if he could help Odo begin a relationship with Kira. Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax External links * * Connections Category:Episodes Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 6